monathevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mona the Vampire (character)
This is a page about the main protagonist of the franchise. To see other uses of '''Mona', see Mona (disambiguation).'' Mona Parker AKA Mona the Vampire is the main protagonist of the television series as well as the books. In the TV series, she is voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood in television series and Kingdom Hearts games 2002-2007 and Toontown Online and Kath Soucie in Kingdom Hearts III in the English version, Kelly Marot in the French version, Thomasanna Moderters in the African version, Angela Quast in the German version, Cristina Hernández in the American Spanish version, and Carmen Ambrós in the Castilian Spanish version. She is the only daughter of the Parker family because it has seen in all of the episodes that she has no brothers or sisters Personality Mona is characterized as a cute, young and tomboyishly beautiful 10 year old girl with a vivid imagination. She believes her hometown is overrun with supernatural monsters or other creatures or entities and, as Mona the Vampire, plans to stop all of them and save her town on a daily basis. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she also enjoys watching monster movies and reading comic books, which is one of the main inspirations of this idea. Her alter-ego, Mona the Vampire, has a "vampire sense" which "tingles" every time something unusual or odd happens. History Appearance Mona has fair skin, rosy cheeks, big green eyes, short light brown hair with two red ribbons tied into bows and wears a white dress shirt, red sweater, black mini-skirt, cream-colored panties, a matching camisole, white calf-high socks and brown loafers. As a vampire, she wears a black braided wig with red and yellow ribbons, a purple flower-patterned cape, brown knee pads and a black bow-tie. Her pyjamas are red with black bats and black collar. In "The rescue of Queen Mab" when Madeleine Gotto does p.e outside Mona wears a white T-shirt with a red collar, red shorts with white socks and brown shoes. In "Heatwave", "The Sandman", and "Freaky the snowman" she wears a one-piece bathingsuit which is red with black bats on the front with a black bow and a black skirt. In the episode "Freaky the snowman", when it's snows in July(!), she wears a red coat with red bobbles, purple gloves and scarf, orange earmufs and white socks in brown woolly boots. In "The Dastardly Dr. Voodoo", when St. Faith elementary school has a dance Mona wears a blue dress with puffy sleeves and cuff trim and pink sash with shiny black shoes without socks. ( and it's the second episode that Mona changes her bows ) and she wears pink bows in her hair ( Veronica Parker buys her the dress for the school dance ). In other episodes like "The Ninja's Curse" she wears a white karate gi with a white belt. In "The skeleton cowboy" she wears a brown jacket with brown hat ( all throughout the episode she wears it over her vampire costume). IT mona Fang.jpg|Ahh, Fang Mona_Normal.jpg|Is so cute Mona3.jpg|Princess for a Day Mona Parker (2).jpg|Is cute this Mona. sandcastle.png|Mona & Lily building a sandcastle while Fang watches. See also :Français Espagnol Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Alive Characters Category:Real Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Tomboys